


Something Feminine

by Shatterpath



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol likes this bolder Therese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Feminine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comicbooklovergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbooklovergreen/gifts).



> Well then! I guess my half-formed goal of writing this for Comicbooklovergreen has indeed come to fruition! I didn't end up using the entire prompt, but kept what fit. The mood of the piece took on an unexpected twist in Therese, but I love how it came out. Also, I think I've given us both a fetish for Carol's coat! 
> 
> http://cblgblog.tumblr.com/post/139037656160/valentines-day-therese-greeting-carol-home  
> Anonymous asked: Valentines day, Therese greeting Carol home wearing her fur coat and heels. Shyly revealing the lacy lingerie she's bought, wearing nothing but it underneath.  
> cblgblog: Carol drops her purse to the floor, not noticing.  
> "Happy Valentine's. I uh, I thought about flowers, chocolates, jewelry. But I wanted to give you something he never did."  
> Carol barks out a laugh. "Mission accomplished then. Though if Harge had greeted me in fur and lingerie, our farce of a marriage would've ended much sooner."  
> Hey @shatterpath, if you're ever in the mood for a different kind of vintage porn. You could. You know. Write a thing.

It made for long days, but returning to work had been entirely worth it. Just as every little or large step to regain and grow her sense of self, this one left Carol feeling calmer, better rooted. Coming home to a place of only love and safety was a blessing as well, even as the misery of missing Rindy never left her. That ache was her only real cloud, as large as it was, and seemed like the only thing keeping her from floating away most days.

Mumbling half in annoyance to herself, Carol rifled her little handbag, smoke curling about her angular features. "For Christsake! Fashion be damned, I need a bigger damn purse…"

Finally, she found the string holding her small collection of keys and entered the apartment, feeling the outside world fall away with the soft click of the lock. 

"Therese, darling?"

"In the living room."

There was nothing unusual in the exchange, partners greeting one another after a day running with the rats, but Carol caught a note, a quality to Therese's voice that send a guitar-string vibration down her spine. The shock was electric.

When Carol had been unable to find her beloved mink coat that morning, she had chalked it up to a mere misplacement. Not so, for the fur draped elegantly over Therese's frame where she sat on the couch as a royal would her throne. As much as Carol had fallen hopelessly for the shy young thing who stumbled into her tumultuous life, the self-assuredness grown in its place made her weak in the knees. 

"Minx," she teased warmly, half-stooping to slip off a shoe. "You…"

Words faded off into a choke as Therese smiled faintly and spread her arms to lay them along the back of the couch. As much as Carol had not liked the dreadful blue thing, she loved it now. The familiar mink slipped and slid, fell away like the retreating tide from Therese's skin beneath. 

Framed by the blurring edges of fur, the lingerie was scandalously brief, the lace and what had to be real silk flowed over Therese's slender curves in champagne and coral. The garments were nothing like the constricting, shaping things meant for polite company, these were meant for comfort an enticement, to call over a lover's touch. That sly smirk on Therese's sweet face added to the sensual welcome. Setting down her drink, she stood with body fluid and coltish, to stride over on totteringly high heels.

"I've already put in a call to Abby to make our excuses," she spoke conversationally, pretending to ignore how Carol stared in stupefied silence. "Foot."

Some dispassionate part of Carol obeyed, her eyes never straying as Therese bent enough to slip off her other shoe, the fur brushing her skin and making it crawl in stunned reaction.

"Coat."

Nearly wrenching her own neck, Carol tried to keep her lover in her view, but it was no use. Those clever artist's hands slipped away the felted wool, teased down the zipper that lay against Carol's spine, sending out shockwaves of startled delight.

"Stay."

The constricting bra was undone, fabric spread away from the lean planes of Carol's back and she hissed and stuttered at the tickle of fur and the heat of Therese's skin. A hot, openmouthed kiss against the base of her skull destroyed any chance at coherence, teasing fingers pushing away the loosened clothing, tracing the sweet curves of rib and breast and belly. 

"I've been waiting for you to come home," Therese whispered, relishing the unexpected surrender of Carol in her arms, the sunlight through the gauzy curtains painting her pale and rosy. "Wanting to see your expression."

Letting the clothing fall away with no cares for its wellbeing, Carol leaned into Therese's warmth, relishing how her young lover was the taller for the moment, the heat gathered between them and the coat, grasping handfuls of the fur to pull roughly, their bodies colliding. Therese moaned, cupped a breast to tease the rosy nipple, her other hand wandering to slip beneath the constricting elastic of Carol's girdle. The undergarment was a thing of propriety, dictated to them by the society that lay beyond their door, but there was no propriety to Therese's touch. Nor to the gathering wet she had long since fallen in love with as a part of the chemistry that drew them like magnets. 

That dispassionate part of Carol-- so much smaller than it once had been-- made her half chuckle through the panting at the worry she'd harm her beloved coat. The way she pulled at it, she might tear the thing in two.

"Will you come for me?"

Quick and clever, Therese's fingers danced in Carol's wet, riding the urgency hot and fast in her.

"Yes…"

"Will you?"

They had the familiar rhythm of it now, bodies too weak and distracted to stand on their own, but strong enough together. 

"Yes…"

The hiss of words was low, guttural, urgent. Carol had long marveled at how easy this was with Therese, the surrender that gathered intensity, ready to explode.

"Will you?" Therese growled and that was that. Head slamming back onto her shoulder, Carol cried out as the climax swamped over her.

"Yes!"

Like a puppeteer and her half-strung marionette, Therese walked Carol to the couch and lay her down. A few tugs and a bit of prodding had Carol stripped bare, the constricting elastic gone for the day and leaving her comfortable in her own skin once more. 

"No leave it, please."

Half shrugged out of the mink, Therese paused before once more pulling up around her shoulders. A wondering hand reached out to trace over the fine silk and lace, making heat flare to life again between them. 

"I like that coat, but you have ruined it for me. Oh, not in any bad way, my darling, but how would the real world compete with this?"

Smiling shyly, Therese perched on the edge of the couch, flipping back the edges of the coat and leaving Carol to shiver at the tickle over her bared skin.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I uh, I thought about flowers, chocolates, jewelry. But I wanted to give you something…" The ' _he never did_ ' hung there for a moment like the always unwelcome ghost of Harge's fingerprints on her past. But Therese rallied from the flare of awkwardness with a deep breath and sweet caresses over Carol's torso. "I wanted to give you something distinctively feminine."

"Oh, my angel"

The words were soft, almost choked, for it was all Carol could do to just breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, there would be more loving shenanigans, but that last line was SO PERFECT that it became a classic 'fade to black'. Thank you for the prod to write this my friend!


End file.
